Intravenous catheters are used for administration of intravenous medications, fluids and blood products routinely in emergency departments, hospitals and other patient care areas. Placing a peripheral venous catheter (PIV), is relatively easy in adults, but can be tedious, difficult (even for an experienced provider) and time consuming in infants and younger children as they have smaller and more fragile veins than adults and the veins are difficult to locate and stabilize while inserting and securing the catheter.
Once placed, it is harder to maintain the catheter in place, due to its short length, constant movement of the extremity and non-cooperation from younger children. Under the age of 5 years, the mean duration of patency of catheters is less than two days and it is shorter for infants and neonates. Maintenance of patency of these catheters is important for reducing patient discomfort and need for restarting of the PIV. Fewer IV restarts can reduce pain and anxiety to the patient and its family members; conserve supplies and professional time for any busy hospital.
When IV therapy is needed for a longer duration, peripherally inserted central venous catheters (PICC) are used. These catheters require provider expertise on the part of the provider, ultrasound guidance and special catheter kits and may also require fluoroscopy. PICC line placement, especially in children, is time consuming and can be associated with similar complications as central venous catheters including thrombosis, infection and bleeding. Accordingly there is an ongoing need for a catheter that can be placed by clinical providers without the need special training and will last longer than traditional IV catheters.